


Спи, Уильям, спи...

by ChornayaDrakoshig



Category: Code Lyoko
Genre: Gen, William under XANA's control
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 16:03:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7851790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChornayaDrakoshig/pseuds/ChornayaDrakoshig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мир застилает красным...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Спи, Уильям, спи...

**Author's Note:**

> Уильям спит в башне в вулканном секторе.
> 
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/2643216

_Спи, Уильям, спи…_

Голос тихий, словно журчанье реки лесной, ласкает его:

_Спи, Уильям, спи…_

Искры вверх бегут да пляшут шутя, искры хохочут легко:

_Спи, Уильям, спи…_

Мир застилает красным, мир погружается в свет его.

_Спи, Уильям, спи…_

Голос тихий, голос властный, и больше вокруг — ничего.

_Спи, Уильям, спи…_

Голос плетёт паутину, голос ясный кружится во тьме.

_Спи, Уильям, спи…_

Лава покроется тиной, её искры погаснут во мгле.

_Спи, Уильям, спи…_

Он дожидается, мечется, не в силах оков разорвать.

_Спи, Уильям, спи…_

То не искры, а знаки бегут, в красной башне горят.

_Просыпайся, Уильям. Пора идти._


End file.
